One Final Night
by Nayaholic99
Summary: AU, Set in season 3. Straight Santana. Santana and Puck slept together 2 months before Prom and it's now getting back at Santana. Takes place at prom, Santana is in the bathroom and needs Quinn NOW. Quinntana Friendship, Pucktana romance. One Shot for now.


**AN: So I wrote this one shot some time ago and just wanted to publish it. I don't think I'll continue but I just wanted to get it up. Thanks guys!**

* * *

"Shit shit shit." Santana cursed under hear breathe in the bathroom stall. She heard the door to the bathroom open and a few girls stumbled in laughing. "HELLO!" She shouted until they stopped talking. "Can one of you please go find Quinn Fabray and tell her that she is needed in the girl's bathroom now."

"And who are you?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm Santana Fucking Lopez and I told you to go!" She shouted. The girls ran out of the bathroom to find Quinn.

Santana emerged from the stall with all her makeup running and the stick. The stick with the little pink plus. Why she decided to confirm her pregnancy tonight she still did not know. She ran to the door and locked it, then sunk down and cried.

* * *

"Quinn!" The girl tapped on Quinn's shoulder.

"Hold on one sec." Quinn said before she turned around to talk to Rachel.

"Quinn you might want to hear this." Quinn ignored the girl. "QUINN!"

"WHAT?!" Quinn shouted.

"Santana is in the bathroom and she wants you."

"God what does she want now? Do I need to wipe her butt or something?!"

"I think she was crying, you really should go." A worried look crossed Quinn's face and she ran down the hall and into the bathroom door.

"Santana open up, it's me Quinn." Santana unlocked the door and Quinn stepped in locking it again.

Santana was sitting on the floor sobbing with a stick in her hand. Quinn knew that stick well enough and knew exactly what it was. Santana looked down at the stick and started to hyperventilate.

"Hey Santana breathe." Quinn said rubbing Santana on her back. Santana continued having trouble breathing and Quinn ripped the stick out of her hand. She then embraced Santana in a tight hug. Santana cringed and continued sobbing.

After maybe half an hour Santana had finally calmed down and Quinn tried to talk to her.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Quinn asked slowly.

"Ummm… I slept with Puck about two months ago…and now I'm pregnant." Santana said through tears.

"Are you sure Santana you could just be late."

"Quinn, I'm not two fucking months late!" She said yelling.

"Sorry…What do you want to do?"

"Well I don't know."

"Well first you need to go do a doctor and make sure you're actually pregnant. Then if you are you have three choices." Santana just stared at her.

"Well you could keep the baby, give it up for adoption, or have an abortion."

"Quinn I…I…I can't do this…" Santana started to hyperventilate and cry again.

"Yes you can Santana."

"No I can't I can't have this baby Quinn. I'm not ready…I don't think I'll ever be." Santana was turning red now.

"Hey hey you can do anything. I did it."

"But Quinn, you're you. You're Quinn Fabray, amazing, you can do anything. I can't…." Santana cried harder and buried her face in her hands.

"Santana do you want me to get Noah?" Quinn stood up but couldn't leave because of Santana's scream.

"NO NO NOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TELL HIM! HE'LL KILL ME! PLEASE NO QUINN."

"Santana you have to tell him." Quinn ran out of the bathroom to find Puck, leaving Santana in a ball on the floor sobbing.

* * *

Quinn worked her way back to the auditorium and inside to find Puck. She searched the dance floor for awhile and found him at the punch bowl.

She tapped lightly on his shoulder and shouted in his ear, "You need to come with me."

"What? Why?" He said. Quinn grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway.

"It's Santana." She said as she pulled him over to the girl's bathroom.

"What about her?" Quinn opened the door and there was Santana curled in a ball on the floor crying. "Oh my god." Puck ran to Santana's side and kneeled beside her, Quinn following.

"Santana?!" Puck shouted in a panic. "Quinn what happened?"

Quinn went to grab the stick and showed it to Puck. Santana immediately got up and ran into a stall when Puck looked over at her.

"That's her's?" Puck said pointing at Santana. Quinn nodded her head. Puck walked over to the door and knocked softly. "Santana please open the door it's ok."

"No…it's not ok." She unlocked the door and fell into Noah. He held her while she cried.

"Noah I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She said over and over.

* * *

After sometime Santana fell asleep in Noah's arms, she continued crying through her sleep though.

"We need to get her out of here." Quinn said breaking the silence.

"I have my truck out back," said Puck.

"Ok, can we take her to your place?"

"Yea." He scooped Santana up bridal style and Quinn opened the door.

"What if someone sees her?" He asked.

Quinn stuck her head out the door, "It's fine no one is out here."

Puck carried her down the hall and Quinn opened the door to the parking lot. Quinn took the keys to his car and unlocked it opening the back door.

"I'll sit with her." said Quinn. She climbed in the back with Santana and Puck climbed into the driver's seat. Puck drove them quickly to his house and picked up Santana. Quinn opened the door and they went upstairs. Noah placed Santana down in his bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Are we going to keep her here all night?" He asked.

"No…I have an idea." Quinn said brightly.

"And that is?"

"She can take my dress, I'm going to make sure she wins prom queen and that you're her king." Quinn quickly started taking off her dress.

"Quinn she'll never win. And I'm not even nominated!" He turned around so he wasn't facing her.

"Just trust me! Start taking off her dress. I'll do her makeup before I go back to my house."

"I can't take off her clothes Quinn that's like…"

"Oh shut up! You've seen both of us naked. And believe me she's not waking up anytime soon."

Quinn, now in her bra and undies, grabbed a sweatshirt and sweats from one of Noah's draws and waited until he was done with Santana's dress swap to start her makeup.

"Ok done, I need you guys to come in the main door of the gym at exactly 10pm so when they call her name she'll walk into the door right when they sat it. Ok?"

"Quinn how the hell are you going to do this?"

"Trust me. And please cut off that mohawk before you go, you know she hates that thing." Quinn walked down the steps and out the door leaving Noah with a sleeping Santana.

He stared at her for a minute. She looks so innocent when she sleeps, he thought. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." His mom walked in.

"Noah…" She paused when she saw Santana. "Noah why is that slut in your bed?!"

"Mom she's not a slut and be quiet. I don't want to wake her up."

"What is she doing here?"

"Sit down." Noah pointed to the chair in the corner. His mother sat.

"I know you're probably going to kill me, but Santana is pregnant." His mom's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Noah Puckerman, this must be a joke. You can't get two girls pregnant in high school! Noah what about religion?! Is this all you're doing? Getting laid?!"

"Mom stop you're going to wake her!" He raised his voice slightly.

"This one is getting an abortion or you're not going to be a part of that child's life. I will not let you do this to your life. Especially not with this girl." She pointed to Santana.

"Mom, I know you think that Santana and I are just friends and we'll never work out, but I think we were always meant to be. We've known each other forever and have fallen in love so many times. Our flame just can't be put out."

"Noah, I won't have this."

"Mom, school is almost over, Santana will have the baby in the fall, she can go to college after the baby is born, and I'll go to college and get a job. I know we can do this."

"Noah…"

"Mom…I…I love her. I love Santana Lopez. I love Santana Diabla Lopez." He said with a grin.

"Noah I trust that you're older now and you can do this. I knew you and Santana were always meant to be, I'm sorry."

"Thank you mom." Noah embraced his mother in a tight hug. She turned and left the room smiling at Santana.

* * *

Sometime around 9:30 Santana woke up. She bolted up right and looked around her. She was in Noah's room. Was this all a dream, she thought. She looked down at her clothes and saw Quinn's lavender dress, what the hell. Santana rolled out of bed and opened the door to Noah's room. She stuck her head out the door looking both ways and ran across the hall to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw her perfectly made up face. What the actual fuck, she thought. She stepped out the bathroom and stood in the hall for a moment.

"I should go downstairs." She said out loud to herself. She walked to the top of the staircase and looked down. Puck, his mother, and sister were all standing there. He looked up at her with a smile as wide as the moon. Mrs. Puckerman stood with her camera and his sister smiled. Santana walked down the stairs slowly.

"Ummm…hi." She said nervously.

"You look perfect Santana." Puck grabbed her waist and kissed her softly on the cheek. His mom and sister nodded.

"What's going on? Do you remember what-" Noah put his pointer finger on her lips to shush her.

"San, one night. That's all I want. One night when we can feel like a real couple. For once." He nodded and she nodded back smiling.

"Ready for pictures?!" Mrs. Puckerman shouted.

They took pictures for about 10 minutes until Puck realized they had to leave now.

"Come on we have to go." Noah opened the door for Santana and there was a black limo waiting with the door open.

"Noah." She turned and looked at him tearing up. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. Just get in." They climbed into the back of the limo an were quickly on their way. The drive was quick and they arrived at the high school entrance just on time.

Puck opened the door and put out his hand for Santana. He guided her back into the building.

"Why are we here?"

"Why do you think you're all dolled up? Come on." He took her hand and walked down the hall and stood behind the door.

"Noah I don't understand."

"You don't have to, just listen, they're announcing prom queen." Puck opened the door and pushed Santana inside.

"Santana Lopez!" Said Principal Figgins.

The whole crowd was silent, they turned to her and the crowd parted. A spotlight came into the audience and shinned on her. She turned around to Noah and gave him a nervous look, he nodded his head. Santana walked slowly through the parted crowd. Kurt was standing on stage with the crown and helped her up on stage. He placed it on her head and everyone clapped.

"Go on up and give your speech." He whispered in her ear. She stepped up to the microphone.

"Ummm…I just want to thank Noah and Quinn. For giving me one last night to feel like a a normal teenager. Thank you." Santana stepped back while the crowd was clapping. Principal Figgins stepped up to the microphone.

"And our Mckinley High 2012 Prom King is…Noah Puckerman!" The crowd roar and Santana's jaw dropped, he wasn't even nominated. He ran up to the stage and kissed her on the cheek then stepped up to give his speech holding her hand.

"I just want to thank everyone who voted for me. Especially since I wasn't even nominated. And I want to thank Quinn for this night. And also my amazing girl friend Santana Lopez." He turned to look at her and stepped back. She blushed.

"Now our King and Queen take their first dance," said principal Figgins. Santana and Noah stepped down from the stage and took place in the middle of the floor. He grabbed her waist and she draped her arms around his neck. They slowly rocked back and fourth while Quinn sang Take My Breath Away. Other couples soon joined them.

"You didn't do all this did you?" Santana asked looking up into his eyes.

"No…Quinn helped me with most of it."

"I didn't think she would ever help me like this."

"San she is your best friend."

"Yea I guess." He bent down and kissed her. She smiled up at him and rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you Noah. I love you"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, leave reviews!**


End file.
